Aijin RETIRED
'First Name' Aijin 'Last Name' N/A 'IMVU Name' xUrusai 'Nicknames' The Prince, Aiji, AJ Age 21 Gender Male 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 142 lbs 'Blood type' A 'Favourite Sayings' "Name's Aijin, the world's boss." "Die, Motherbitch." "Get fucked." "I can kill you or.....you can take this knife and just do it yourself." 'Behaviour/Personality' Aijin is an extremely contradictory character. If he feels someway he will feel an opposite and conflicting emotion towards that subject or situation but his darker side always wins the battle. He is a sadistic man who can sometimes be a monster if he is pushed to it, otherwise he plays with people for his own amusement. If you looked up "God Complex" up on Google, Aijin would come up because he is such a narcissistic arse, he believes that other people are put on the earth just for him to fuck with. One thing he hates more then anything is being compared to other people, if it's not the devil or someone evil, you will get a baseball bat to the face. He does everything possible to make another person dislike him, whether it's be sexist to a feminist or kick a hobo. If it's emotional torture you want Aijin's your guy. Although this is what he would have you believe, to the ones he cares about. They see his other side, the chill Aijin, Aijin the Human Being. Do not be fooled though, he loves when people call him inhuman, he dr aws power from hate and wants it to keep coming so don't expect him to be opening any doors for you. Aijin also has an addictive personality, if you can do it, he been addicted to it, love, sex, drugs, people.....When he loves something he really loves it and there for it/they become his and anyone that messes with his stuff is sure to end up dead or in the hostpital. Aijin love to be noticed, so his outfits are often feminine or just shocking, although he does dress the way he feels most comfortable, he still loves the attention he gets. Vehicle Fuck vehicles, true badasses roll with a pushbike so suck it. 'Clan & Rank' Chairmen of The Zugaikotsu Group. 頭蓋骨 'What district do you live in?' District 2. 'Relationship' Taken and Cuffed 'Occupation' Owner and CEO of YHC Loans, YHC Brokers and YHC LTD. 'Fighting Stlye' Krav Maga, Taijutsu. 'Weapon of Choice' Baseball Bat: Pretty self explanatory - Kept under his desk at the YHC Brokers, uses it for fun. Naginata: Overall length 190cm, blade is high-carbon steel with a hardwood pole decorated with black laquar Katana: Overall length 41 inches, blade material is high-carbon steel, handle material is hardwood decorated with black laquar. It is mostly kept on the wall of his host club. 'Set of three throwing knives': About 8 inches in size, stainless steel, always kept in the obi of his Kimono. Allies/Enemies None so far ~ 'Background' Aijin was born Anthony Joseph Smarts and he's always had a size complex, so he begged his parents to let him take up martial arts when he was seven, first it started of with some Taijustu a couple of times a week but as as he grew older he became obsessed with it so he took up Krav Maga too. His father raised him in England and he believed his main reason for being born was so that his parents would have something to show to the press if they did anything bad and people would just go all mushy at the power couple's adorable little spawn but now that he was getting older and his novelty wore off, he saw his parents less and less. Besides that he had a privileged life never wanting for anything apart from some love but he would soon realised he could live without it. When he was twelve he was forced to use his skills for the first time when he was ganged up by the school populars he was once apart of, after kicking ass and getting his ass kicked, he dragged himself home, cleaned up and promised himself to never to be anyone's bitch again. A whole month went by and he didn't go back to school, he studied, he ran and he trained, before resurfacing after four weeks and asked his father; who wouldn't even notice if he was dead, if he could study in Japan and off he went. Once he landed in Japan he went through the motions of school and slowly worked himself into top dog status, where he was free to fuck whoever he wanted and he never could quite stick to anyone. Although he was amongst them, laughing and pretending to be one of them, he was slowly changing into something else. The old Again wasn't gone he just had a new fun warped personality, people back home always did say he was one mental break down away from being a pyschopath. Sometimes he would sit in class, pick someone to terrorise; girl or boy it didn't matter and for weeks he would spend time making them fall in for him and as soon as they would, he would date them for a couple of days before dumping them in the cruellest way possible. Hence getting ironically nicknamed "Aijin". 16 years old, he was done with school, he could always go back. He had plenty of time to mess around with the simpletons. Again had built up quite a reputation for being a sadistic freak and he became bored again, being with the same people, doing the same things. He did all he could to keep it interesting, demolishing his sexual orientation, switching from girl to boy, he tried the rave scene and the drugs that came along with it but nothing could quite make him feel interested. After much deliberation and observing the brutes that claimed they were fuctioning members of society when they were really violent groups of people when night fall came. The Gokudo or Yakuza as they were better known were a really interesting bunch and he wanted a piece of that action. He had gotten an opening with one of the clan's leaders, who admired his spunk when he managed to kidnap one of his people to use for information. After getting beaten to the point of death, the boss took him in. He said "You're either a genius or a fucking retard." and after many attempts of trying to dissuade him from the life of the Yakuza, he told him about KasaiHana City and that he could find the people he would need but for a seventeen year old it was not the best thing to do, so he offered him a place in his clan to which Again refused remembering the pact he made with himself, he would make it in this world by himself and he did. Within months of being in KasaiHana he had his group and within the year he had YHC LTD, he was nothing if not insatiable. And thus we have today's Aijin, the ruthless leader of The Zugaikotsu. keeps his real name out of use because he has shunned his past life, it's no longer him and he doesn't want to remember it, to the people he deals with now, he's Aijin. All they know is that he's mixed English and Japanese and that he's originally from England 'The Zugaikotsu's Code of Conduct' *Never go after children. *If women must be dealt with, it has to be done by Rin. *Everyone else, is free game. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper 'APPROVED BY' Chairmen Tasanagi ' 'OdaKeyome (talk) 14:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama Nakayama Isabel (talk) 22:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Retired Bio